dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Zap
Available only for the Hero (or heroic vocation) with few exceptions, Zap is a legendary lightning spell that scant few foes can stand their ground against. Localization History The name zap was first used as the term for Raidein, the weakest lightning spell, in the NES localization of the third game and this was carried forward through the Enix of America era and then into the modern period by Square-Enix's new editorial standards beginning with Dragon Quest VIII. A discrepancy had emerged between the English and Japanese versions as early as Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, however. This is due to the presence of the Dein spell, which was first appeared in the original Monsters spin off title and had not yet appeared in a mainline game at the time. Dein is a weaker lightning spell whose nomenclature is the diminutive form of Raidein. Because the English word zap cannot be simplified further as it's Japanese counterpart was, the localization team instead redubbed Raidein as Zapple to reflect it's new status as the mid-tier lightning spell. In localizations of older titles, such as the Nintendo DS release of the entire Zenithia trilogy, zap was retained as the English equivalent to raidein. Appearances Dragon Quest III Zap is learned by the Hero at level 26. The spell will damage a single enemy with between 70~90 damage, and will cost 8 mp to cast. Ortega also uses the spell in his fight with King Hydra. Dragon Quest IV Zap is learned by the Hero at level 25, though his tutor in his hometown planned to teach him the spell sooner. The spell functions identically to its Aliahan counterpart, though it costs only 4 mp to cast. Dragon Quest V Zap's range improves from this installment onwards. Specifically, the spell conjures a small lightning storm that targets all enemies instead of a single bolt. The spell casts a mere 6 mp to cast, and deals between 70 and 90 damage. Dragon Quest VI Zap is learned by the Hero after his awakening. Other characters can learn it by advancing to rank 3 of the Hero vocation. It behaves as it did in the previous game Dragon Quest VII Zap is learned when a character reaches rank 4 of the Hero vocation, rank 8 of the Delusionist monster vocation, and rank 5 of the Slaughtomaton monster vocations. As expected, it behaves as it did two games ago. Dragon Quest VIII Zap is learned by investing 48 points into the Hero's Courage skill. The spell will jolt all enemies with 40~56 points of lightning damage, and will grows in power once the Hero's wisdom surpasses 65. The spell will deal 72~88 damage (barring resistances) once the character's wisdom reaches 150. Dragon Quest X Returning to the main series after a prolonged absence, it is only used by monsters Cumaulus and Mama snail slime. Dragon Quest XI Zap is learned by the Hero after placing 8 points into the Luminary skill tree. It costs 8 MP to cast and will target a group of enemies, dealing 31~41 base damage and 131~141 once his magical might hits 161. Dragon Quest Monsters'' and Dragon Quest Monsters 2 The first appearance of the Dein spell, first localized by Enix of America as lightning. It deals 30~50 damage for 3 MP. Learning the spell mandates that a monster be at level 10 with 65 HP, 90 attack, and 52 agility. Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker, Joker 2, and Joker 3 Zap is a single-target spell that costs 4 MP to cast, and the base range is 11~16. Once the monster's wisdom exceeds 100, the amperage will begin to rise until the spell hits its cap of 109~120 at 299. It is learned through the following skillsets: ''Frizz & Zap, Bang & Zap, Woosh & Zap, Crack & Zap, White Knight, Slimer, Wulfspade, Sizz & Zap. Dragon Quest Heroes: The World Tree's Woe and the Blight Below Zap is a spell that can be learned by both Luceus and Aurora for 10 skill points. It summons lightning in front of them for 14 MP. As their level increases, they can upgrade the spell and also cast Zapple and Kazap by charging up Zap. Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Zap appears as the Hero's side special move in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. It is a quick, short-ranged electrical attack that costs 8 MP to cast and features a disjointed hitbox, meaning that it cannot be reflected. Holding the special button down will charge the move into Zapple and then Kazap. Enemy Versions Monsters first learned to cast Zap in VII, where it dealt the standard 70~90 range. The foe's version of the spell would always mirror the hero version from hence onwards, making it very dangerous as scant few pieces of equipment reduce electricity's power in the entire series. Gallery Other languages See Also * Zapple * Kazap * Kazapple * Kazapstrophe Category:Dragon Quest III spells Category:Dragon Quest IV spells Category:Dragon Quest V spells Category:Dragon Quest VI spells Category:Dragon Quest VII spells Category:Dragon Quest VIII spells Category:Dragon Quest XI spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker spells Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 spells Category:Dragon Quest X spells